


Борьба со стрессом

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator





	Борьба со стрессом

У Бьякурана с утра плохое настроение. Бумаги разлетаются по комнате, приземляясь на головы незадачливых подчиненных, которых занесла сюда сегодня нелегкая. К полудню в кабинет Шоичи начинается настоящее паломничество трясущихся от ужаса людей в белой форме. Кое-где она расчерчена ярко-алыми тонкими полосками — «У бумаги для документов слишком острые края...».  
Улыбка у Бьякурана сегодня тоже чересчур острая, — отмечает Шоичи, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Даже шире обычного, уголки ее подрагивают, не предвещая ничего хорошего. Предвещая грозу.  
Шоичи знает, чем это заканчивается обычно — равно, как и самый действенный способ прекратить это белое бешенство. Он не хочет знать, что вывело Бьякурана из себя до такой степени, он привык решать проблемы — и делает это отменно.  
Он кусает губы немного досадливо, потом вздыхает и берет себя в руки.   
— Хотите, отсосу вам? — голос звучит немного хрипло, и Шоичи мысленно ругает себя: за столько лет бок-о-бок с этим воплощением хаоса он так и не научился контролировать себя как следует. Шоичи злится. Он всегда и всему быстро учился. Но рядом с Бьякураном все знания и навыки вылетают из головы. Кроме, пожалуй, самых простейших. Самых необходимых.  
Широкая улыбка на мгновение становится просто ослепительной, а потом гаснет, замирая крохотным огоньком предвкушения на губах. Бьякуран молча усаживается на диван, широко расставляет ноги и делает приглашающий жест рукой. Не издевательский — просто приглашающий. Но у Шоичи все равно немного дрожат пальцы и пересыхает во рту.   
Он делает шаг, другой и быстро опускается на колени перед диваном, утопая в мягком ворсе ковра. Расстегивает пряжку на штанах Бьякурана и осторожно высвобождает полувставший член. Сглатывает и облизывает губы, проводит кончиками пальцев по горячему стволу, гладит головку и наклоняется, жарко дыша на нежную кожу.  
Шоичи не видит лица Бьякурана сейчас, но готов поклясться — дыхание его стало чаще, а в глазах искрит злое нетерпеливое возбуждение. Шоичи обхватывает член и осторожно лижет головку кончиком языка. Продолжая дразнить легкими касаниями, он поднимает глаза и шепчет:   
— Вы хотите быстро? У вас ведь много дел?  
Обращаться к нему сейчас так — чересчур рискованно, но чем быстрее прорвутся на волю эмоции, тем лучше будет для всех.   
— Как решит Шо-чан, — цедит сквозь зубы Бьякуран, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы и больно дергая за пряди, чтобы притянуть ближе к паху.  
Шоичи прикрывает глаза и берет в рот головку, посасывает ее, быстро двигая языком. Потом вскидывает взгляд снова — и медленно насаживается ртом на член до самого основания, глядя Бьякурану в глаза неотрывно. Он видит там белую метель и ярость, которая вот-вот прорвется на волю.   
У Шоичи встает от этого зрелища.  
Он стонет коротко и зажмуривается, начинает двигать головой, скользя по влажному члену плотно сомкнутыми губами. Обхватывает ствол у основания и помогает себе рукой, двигая ладонью резко и жестко. Он отстраняется на мгновение, только чтобы спросить, немного задыхаясь:   
— В рот или на лицо? — он знает, чего ждать. И чего ждут от него.  
— Я же сказал — как решит Шо-чан, — шипит Бьякуран и дергает за волосы так, что, кажется, в стиснутых пальцах останется рыжий клок. Шоичи кривится и быстро кивает, снова берет член в рот. Он сосет старательно, впускает глубоко, чувствуя, как головка уже упирается в горло, как дрожат бедра Бьякурана. Шоичи не выдерживает и опускает ладонь вниз, чтобы поправить собственный вставший член, в который впивается молния на штанах. Он не рискует ласкать себя слишком долго — сейчас за это ему вполне может грозить что-то и посерьезней вырванной пряди волос — поэтому просто быстро сжимает себя сквозь одежду. А затем кладет обе ладони на бедра Бьякурана, гладит ласково и стонет, чувствуя, как от этой вибрации член во рту дергается, и в горло течет горячая сперма. Шоичи сглатывает и отстраняется, чуть закашлявшись. Последние капли падают на его губы, и он слизывает их, глядя в пол и не решаясь поднять взгляд. Бьякуран кончил молча, и Шоичи уже готов сделать короткую передышку и начать снова, только чтобы дать выход бушующим в Джессо эмоциям. Но в следующую секунду его вздергивают наверх прямо за волосы и усаживают на колени.   
— Шо-чан такой послушный, — Шоичи смотрит, как зачарованный, в порозовевшее лицо с каплей крови на узких губах. Бьякуран не улыбается — слизывает острым языком кровь с прокушенной губы и мягко поглаживает затылок Шоичи. — Незаменимый... подчиненный.  
Шоичи вспыхивает от нахлынувшей в миг злости. Держать себя в руках получается все хуже с каждой секундой: болезненно ноет собственный член, во рту сухо и солоно, хочется напиться холодной воды. Ну что, что не так? Обычно этого всегда оказывалось достаточно.  
— Что мне сделать еще?   
Бьякуран коротко и недобро смеется.  
— Ну, ты же сегодня взял инициативу в свои руки. Что, у Шо-чана не осталось больше никаких гениальных идей?  
Шоичи шумно втягивает воздух и сжимает пальцы на обивке дивана.   
— Хочешь меня ударить? Да? За то, что я треплю всем нервы сегодня? За то, что ты тратишь на меня свое время, хотя мог бы заняться разработкой чего-нибудь интересного? За то, что первое, что пришло тебе в голову — отсосать мне, и ты с радостью прибежал воплощать свою идею в жизнь? За то, что ты у меня такой послушный?  
— Замолчите, — Шоичи чувствует, что еще немного, и он действительно его ударит. Капризный, злобный, невыносимый...  
— У тебя стоит, — шепчет ему на ухо Бьякуран. — Так, как давно уже не стояло. Зачем ты изображаешь из себя послушную овечку? Тебя же возбуждает злость на меня, верно? Подрочи, Шо-чан, — он откидывается на спинку дивана и улыбается хищно, ликующе. — Подрочи — и мне ничего не нужно будет сегодня от тебя. Я буду паинькой весь день, клянусь. Ну же. Просто сделай вот так...  
Член грубо сжимает узкая сильная ладонь, и Шоичи почти что воет в полный голос. Он отталкивает руку Бьякурана и быстро расстегивает молнию на штанах дрожащими пальцами. Сжимает себя и шипит сквозь зубы, когда разгоряченной кожи касается прохладный воздух. Шоичи трет скользкую головку, стонет сдавленно, зажмурив глаза, дрочит себе быстро, не сдерживаясь, чувствуя, как нарастает жар внутри, как полыхают щеки.   
Когда к щеке прижимается прохладная ладонь, Шоичи распахивает глаза и надсадно стонет: взгляд Бьякурана полыхает огнем.  
— Настоящий, — шепчет тот, облизывая губы нетерпеливо. — Настоящий Шо-чан. Злой. Искренний. Какого я люблю.  
Шоичи прошивает разрядом тока с головы до ног и словно подбрасывает в воздух. Он запрокидывает голову и кричит, заливая спермой собственную ладонь. Ласковые пальцы отводят влажные пряди с пылающего лица, ложатся на шею, притягивая ближе. Шоичи утыкается в плечо Бьякурана и тяжело дышит.  
— Мой Шо-чан, — смеется тот над ухом ласково и умиротворенно.  
Тело наливается сладкой тяжестью, Шоичи устало прикрывает глаза и думает, что не он один знает отличный способ борьбы со стрессом.


End file.
